1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of electro-optic devices, such as active matrix-type liquid crystal devices, electrophoresis devices, e.g., electronic paper, and electroluminescent display devices. The invention also relates to the technical field of electronic equipment including, such electro-optic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An electro-optic device driven by an active matrix can include a substrate having pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix, thin film transistors (TFTs) that are connected to each of the electrodes, and data lines and scanning lines both of which are connected to each of the TFTs and disposed in the directions parallel to a row direction and to a column direction, respectively.
The electro-optic device can further include a counter substrate facing the substrate. The counter substrate includes, for example, a counter electrode thereon facing the pixel electrodes. Furthermore, the electro-optic device can include, for example, a liquid crystal layer disposed between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode. This structure of the electro-optic device allows image display. A predetermined potential difference between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode appropriately changes the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, thereby changing the transmission factor of the light that is transmitted through the liquid crystal layer. Thus, the electro-optic device can display images.
The substrate in the electro-optic device can include an image display area and a peripheral area. The image display area includes, for example, the scanning lines, the data lines, and the pixel electrodes. The peripheral area includes, for example, scanning line-driving circuits, a data line-driving circuit, and external circuit-connecting terminals that supply these circuits with predetermined signals.